The present disclosure relates to a cleaner.
The cleaner is an electrical appliance that performs a cleaning operation of removing foreign substances from a cleaning target region. The cleaner includes a suction unit for supplying a suction force for sucking air including the foreign substances from a cleaning target object into the cleaner and an agitator for separating the foreign substances from the cleaning target object. In general, the agitator is rotatably installed at the cleaner, and pressurizes or rakes the cleaning target object to separate the foreign substances from the cleaning target object.
The agitator includes a body and a plurality of brushes. The body is rotatably installed in the cleaner. The brushes are fixed onto an outer surface of the body. The brushes are generally arranged at the outer surface of the body in a spiral.
Disadvantageously, in such a conventional cleaner, the body is manufactured, and then the brushes are fixed onto the outer surface of the body. By way of example, the body is manufactured through injection molding, and the brushes are fixed to the body such that the brushes are arranged in holes formed in the outer surface of the body in a spiral. Accordingly, in the conventional cleaner, it is disadvantageous to easily manufacture the agitator.